The World at War, II (Map Game)
. MAP if you have a problem with the map tell Bozistanball. Also if you working on taking land it will light color and when have control it will turn to whatever color you are. Also see- talk page. Due to the insane implausibility of the last game, I have decided to revamp it, one more time. The year is 1914; Austria-Hungary's emperor Franz Ferdinand has been assassinated. The European continent is now at war, all just starting from a war between Serbia and Austria-Hungary. Pick a nation and lead it to glory! Rules *This rule is kind of cliché, I know, but be plausible, please! *Respect the mods. *The game has no specific end point; it will just end once the game itself is dead. *Mods make the decisions for the NPC nations. The NPC nations are the nations that aren't controlled by any player. *Decolonization will probably happen; the colonies will most likely revolt at some point. *Each turn represents a quarter of a year. *Each person gets one nation. *If you want a bold nation, you must be mod-approved. You can sign up for any one non-bolded nation without needing any form of approval. *If you are inactive for more than 10 turns, you are removed from your country. *Each turn starts at 12:00 PM Eastern Time, every day. The game will start once 5 people sign up. Violation of any of these rules will result in a month long ban *Note also:UK and Commonwealth OTL troop numbers in WW1 and Treaties in use prior to WW1. Wall of Shame Pre-Banned Users *Wrto: Banned until turn 4 for implausibility() Warned users Banned users Suspended users Nations Triple Entente *'Republic of France'- Revolution 9 (talk) **French Indochina **French Southern Morocco **French West Africa **Madagascar **French Equatorial Africa **Tunis **Algiers **New Caledonia **Guiana **Pondicherry and related enclaves in south east India. **Guadalupe **Martinique **Wallis and Fatuna islands **French Polynesia **Kwang-Chou-Wan ***French concession in Tianjin and Shanghia, China **French Somaliland and the Port of Oblok **Vanuatu (co-dominion with Britain) *Russian Empire- Claus the Mighty (talk) 21:15, August 7, 2015 (UTC) **Poland- Claus the Mighty (talk) **Finland- Claus the Mighty (talk) **North Caucus **Russian concession in Tianjin, China **Turkestan- *'British Empire'- **Ireland **Rhodesia- **Newfoundland- **Nyassaland **Egypt-Bozistanbal ***Sudan **Bhutan- **Ceylon **Nepal- **Raj ***Sikkim ***Kashmir ***Nicobar Islands ***Port of Aden and Aden Colony ****Hadramut ****Kuwait ****Qatar- ****Trucial States (now the UAE) ***Burma/Myanmar **Malaya ***Brunei ***Sabah ***British N. Borneo **Tonga **Kiribati, etc. **Nigeria **Fiji **Gold Coast **Guyana **Leeward Islands **Windward Islands **British New Guinea ***Solomon Islands **Jamaica **British East Africa ***British Somaliland **Hong Kong ***British concession in Tianjin and Shanghia, China **Guyana **Vanuatu (condominium with France) **Bahamas **Catman Island **River Gambia Colony Triple Alliance *'German Empire'- spar **Bayern **Essen **Hanover **Baden-Wurttenberg **Danzig **German East Africa **South-West Africa **Tientsin concession in China **German colony of Tsingtau **Kamerun **Togo **German New Guinea ***West Polynesia ***German Samoa *'Austria-Hungary'- [[User:Fireurchin|'Fireurchin: Destroyer of worlds']] Topkek m8 **Austria-Hungarian concession in Tianjin, China- [[User:Fireurchin|'Fireurchin: Destroyer of worlds']] Topkek m8 **Bosnia- [[User:Fireurchin|'Fireurchin: Destroyer of worlds']] Topkek m8 **Transylvania- [[User:Fireurchin|'Fireurchin: Destroyer of worlds']] Topkek m8 **Tyrol- [[User:Fireurchin|'Fireurchin: Destroyer of worlds']] Topkek m8 *Italy - NathanialPrice **Libya - NathanialPrice **Italian Somaliland - NathanialPrice **Eritrea - NathanialPrice **Dodecanese Islands - NathanialPrice **Italian Tianjin - NathanialPrice Other Nations *Netherlands- **Netherlands Antilles **Surinam **Dutch East Indies *Belgium- **Belgian Congo **Belgian concession in Tianjin, China *Luxembourg- *Spain-Vatonica (talk) 02:06, August 25, 2015 (UTC) **Spanish North Morocco ** Ifni City **Spanish Sahara (Cape Juby, Reo De Oro and Seguia El Hamra) **Spanish Equatorial Africa (Reo Monie and Biko Island) *Portugal- **Cabo Verde **Portuguese South East Africa **Portuguese Guinea **Portuguese South West Africa **San Tome and Principe **Portuguese E. Timor **Macau and related enclaves in N.W. India **Goa *Ottoman Empire-Christina Pill (talk) 04:18, January 3, 2016 (UTC) **Turkey (Constantinople, western and central Anatolia- Christina Pill (talk) 04:50, January 3, 2016 (UTC) **Adrianople Region west of the Midia-Enos line,(political chaos. Mostly divided under a Greek and Bulgarian occupation. They claim all of it, as do the Ottomans)Christina Pill (talk) 04:50, January 3, 2016 (UTC) **Arak Region (Basra\Baghdad)Christina Pill (talk) 04:50, January 3, 2016 (UTC) **Kurdish Region (Mosul\Kirkuk)Christina Pill (talk) 04:50, January 3, 2016 (UTC) **Arminian Region (Hakkari/Mamuretui/Aziz)Christina Pill (talk) 04:50, January 3, 2016 (UTC) **Assyrian Region (Birliz/Van/Diyabekir/Sivas)(anti-Ottoman rebellion)Christina Pill (talk) 04:50, January 3, 2016 (UTC) ***Kharz (anti-Ottoman rebellion) Christina Pill (talk) 04:50, January 3, 2016 (UTC) ** Pontian Greek Region (Erzurum/Trabazond)Christina Pill (talk) 04:50, January 3, 2016 (UTC) **El Sham Region (Syria\Tripoli (Lebanese)\Beirut\Dyer Zor\Aleppo city)) Christina Pill (talk) 04:50, January 3, 2016 (UTC) ***Mt Lebanon autonomous community Christina Pill (talk) 04:50, January 3, 2016 (UTC) **Levant Region (Levant\Amman\Galilee)Christina Pill (talk) 04:50, January 3, 2016 (UTC) ***Jerusalem autonomous region Christina Pill (talk) 04:50, January 3, 2016 (UTC) **Emirate of Hai'al Christina Pill (talk) 04:50, January 3, 2016 (UTC) **Jabal Shammar Emirate Christina Pill (talk) 04:50, January 3, 2016 (UTC) **Kingdom of Hejaz (anti-Ottoman rebellion)Christina Pill (talk) 04:50, January 3, 2016 (UTC) **Kingdom of Saudi Arabia (anti-Ottoman rebellion)Christina Pill (talk) 04:50, January 3, 2016 (UTC) **Kingdom of Asir (anti-Ottoman rebellion)Christina Pill (talk) 04:50, January 3, 2016 (UTC) **Al-Bahrain (Dammam city, Al-Ahsa, Al-Hasa city)Christina Pill (talk) 04:50, January 3, 2016 (UTC) **Emirate of Bahrain (anti-Ottoman rebellion\British and Persian claim)Christina Pill (talk) 04:50, January 3, 2016 (UTC) *Switzerland- *Mutawakkilite Kingdom of Yemen *Greece- **Cretan State- **Northern Epirus (held by Albania, but Greece claims it)- *Albania- *Montenegro- *Serbia-涛 (来跟我说话) 19:40, August 14, 2015 (UTC) *Romania- *Bulgaria- *Denmark- *Norway- *Sweden- *Australia- *New Zealand- *Oman *Ethiopia- *Union of South Africa *Persia- *Afghanistan- *Republic of China- **Mongolia- **Tibet (British claim)- **Manchuria *Darfur- *Bhutan- *Siam/Thailand- *Japan-TRT **Taiwan **Korea **Japanese concession in Tianjin, China *Canada - Great showing. B23 (talk) 15:02, January 5, 2016 (UTC) **Northwest Territories **Yukon *USA - Awesome history 28 (talk) 11:37, August 14, 2015 (UTC) **Panama Canal Zone - **Guam **Wake Atoll, etc **Philippines **American Samoa **Honduras- **Nicaragua- **Haiti- **Dominican Republic- **Liberia- **American concession in Tianjin and Shanghia, China *Mexico- *Guatemala- *El Salvador- *Costa Rica- *Republic of Cuba- *Panama- *Colombia- *Venezuela- *Ecuador- *Brazil- *Peru- *Bolivia- *Paraguay- *Uruguay- *Argentina- *Chile- Mods You can apply to become a mod by posting your application on the talk page of Claus the Mighty- the map game's founder. *Claus the Mighty *Fireurchin Topkek m8 *Revolution 9 Algorithm and Wars Algo and Wars link Turns 1914.5 *'Austria Hungary'- In reaction to Franz Ferdinand's assassination, Austria-Hungary declares war on Serbia. The nation offers an alliance with the Ottoman Empire. **Bosnia: Increases troops along the Serbian Border **Tyrol: Continues trade with Italy **Tianjin: Offers an alliance with mainland China **Transylvania: Offers an alliance with Romania *'Ottoman Empire:' We keep out of the crisis in Europe for the time being. We pledge loyalty to our vassal Jabal Shammar and the Emirate of Hai'al who amps up there armies, as do we. We blame long rebellious Assyrians for all our troubles, as we try to make peace move towards any rebelling Arabs in the greater Levant, Hejaz and Arak on the basis of a common Islamic Identity. Farming is enhanced in Anatolia over the year. 5,000 more troops are called up and 8,000 rifles made(peace time levels of 1909= 700,620 men of which 583,200 were infantry 55,300 cavalry 54,720 artillery. There were a few hundred sailors and a few dozen airmen. There were also army 120,000 conscripts and some reservists). 5,000 troops are sent to keep order in Kharz. We fortify all major towns in Eastern Anatolia, along the the Midia-Enos line and all major towns in Arak Region (Basara Vallyet and Baghdad Vallyet) over the nest year and update our military tactics. Increased autonomy is offered to the distant Mutawakkilite Kingdom of Yemen, it is too far away to control directly, so we hope to set up a puppet vessel regime in time. We now consider a defencive alliance with Austria-Hungary to be a good idea and singe up to it. We don't like Russia dabbing in Kharz Region's domestic and ethnic affairs. **'Jabal Shammar:' Army amped up and doing new tactical drills. **'Hejaz:' Prayers and lectures spout out of the mosques, especially in Mecca. They promote a common sense of Islamic unity in the face of a common enemy- the Assyrians and the heretical Wahhabi Saudis. Arminian and Maronite Christians will be overlooked and left alone for the time being, hopefully they will stay quiet. **'Emirate of Hai'al:' Army amped up and doing new tactical drills. **'Adrianople Region:' Adrianople Region west of the Midia-Enos line is still in in long term political chaos. Mostly divided under a Greek and Bulgarian occupation. They claim all of it, as do the Ottomans. The Ottomans do not concede on the Greek or Bulgarian claims and fortify the eastern the Midia-Enos line. We refuse to recognise the Bulgarian claim saying the land is full of Moslem Pomaks and Rodopi (Islamic Bulgarians and Greeks). The Sultan says he is only trying to protect fellow Moslem if all goes bad. He hopes major crisis wont' occur. *'Serbia:'We put all of our forces to defending against Austria-Hungary. We ask for assistance from Russia. *'Canada: '''2,500 forces are recruiting in the military while we begin starting a infrastructure progress and military build. During that, the industrialization is still not yet planned on course of this year. Population is growing in one of the cities. Some of our warships and boats been built in one of the ports, so it could have few ships that has been built in the ports. Some structures as well looking to build some defensive buildings, which in that case would allow a good protection over its enemies. Likely the infrastrucure is now likely to expand and also military. During that, we saw Austria-Hungary declaring war to Serbia, which our option is to send aid to Serbia for more defense. **'Northwest Territories: We expand infrastructure and economy. **'Yukon: '''We expand economy and military. During that buildings will be built, which could prove more population in Yukon. *'Egypt: '''Plans are made peacefully and willingly annex Sudan officially ' (if not already) due to both of having very good ties. Prayers and lectures spout out of the mosques, especially in Cairo. They promote a common sense of Islamic unity in the face of a common enemy- Occupiers and hypocrisy. Jews and Christians are protected due to them being people of the book. Military generals become more Islamist hiding it from their higher ups. '''New Jobs are made a cross Cairo mostly arm factories.' The Military is worked on. **'Sudan: '''Plans are made peacefully and willingly annex into Egypt officially (if not already) due to both of having very good ties. Prayers and lectures spout out of the mosques, especially in Cairo. They promote a common sense of Islamic unity in the face of a common enemy- Occupiers and hypocrisy. Jews and Christians are protected due to them being people of the book. Military generals become more Islamist hiding it from their higher ups.' (Can I be Map Maker) -Bozistanball''' ***Fireurchin Mod Response: Yes, you may *'Ottoman Diplomacy:' We congratulate Egypt for booting the British out of Sudan. *'Russia: '''We accept the alliance with Serbia. We focus our troops on defending against the German and Austrian armies, in hopes of bringing both into devastating two-front wars. We sanction Romania and China, trying to prevent them from joining the Central Powers. Despite being an Ally, we prevent Japanese troops from entering any of our territories. In order to bring the dying Ottoman Empire into the war, we fabricate claims on the bordering Ottoman provinces. We support Arab rebels within the Empire, in hopes of creating a unified, pro-Russian state in the Middle East due to a lack of allies in the region. We support rebels in Ha'il and Yemen in specific due to their already high autonomy.. **'Ottoman Responce: We rush 1,000 troops to fight the rebels in Ha'al and secure our client's authorty. We start a 6 month heavy fortification of the Kurdish town of Van. 1914.75 *'Austria Hungary: '''Respecting the Ottoman decision of staying neutral in the war, we instead offer an alliance with Persia. Recognizing Russia's humiliating defeat to the Japanese, we offer an alliance with Japan to combat Russia. **Bosnia: Offers an alliance with Bulgaria **Tyrol: Places sanctions on Russia for sanctioning Romania and China **Tianjin: Begins readying our naval fleet in case of a Russian Invasion **Transylvania: Offers a trade agreement with Egypt **Egypt:Deal ***'Ottoman Dip: Well, you need to fight or embargo the Serbs or else any Slavic nation will see Austria-Hungary as a doomed sitting-duck, ready to be cooked in the fires of history. This is why the Ottomans attacked some of our rebels and started talks with others. At least we won't get kicked in to the dust bin of history by the Russians. **'The war kind of started in Austria, so there isn't much you can do to get out of it... also, you declared war on Serbia in the previous turn... -Claus the Mighty (my computer is being stupid so no link to my user page and talk or anything)' *'Ottoman Empire:' We pledge loyalty to our vassal Jabal Shammar and the Emirate of Hai'al who amps up there armies, as do we. We blame long rebellious Assyrians and the Georgians in Khaz for all our troubles, as we try to make peace move towards any rebelling Arabs in the greater Levant, Hejaz and Arak on the basis of a common Islamic Identity. Farming is enhanced in Arak over the year. 7,500 troops are called up and 10,000 rifles made. 5,000 troops are sent to the Assyrian Region keep order. We fortify all major towns in Western Anatolia and continue to update our military tactics. Increased autonomy is outlined to the distant Mutawakkilite Kingdom of Yemen and negotiations begin. It is too far away to control directly, so we hope to set up a puppet vessel regime in time. 2 corvettes are built. Industrialisation starts in western Anatolia, but it is slow and will take many years, starting with İzmir. We send spies in to Erevan Oblast and Baku Oblast. We begin to explore the grey zone in the north of Arabia between our empire and Jabal Shammar/Ha'il. 1,000 extra troops man the border with the dying Russian Empire, but are told to act only defencivly. **'Ottoman Diplomacy:' We offer a trade deal to Egypt. **'Egypt' dip: Deal **'Jabal Shammar:' Army amped up and doing new tactical drills. 1,000 troopers are recruited. **'Hejaz:' Prayers and lectures spout out of the mosques, especially in Mecca. They promote a common sense of Islamic unity in the face of a common enemy- the Assyrians and the heretical Wahhabi Saudis. Armenian Orthodox, Greek Orthodox and Maronite Christians will be overlooked and left alone for the time being, hopefully they will stay quiet. 1,000 troopers are recruited. 500 Ottoman troops go to guarding the borders. **'Emirate of Hai'al:' Army amped up and doing new tactical drills. 1,000 troopers are recruited. We start fighting the rebels with 1,000 rushed in Ottoman troops. **'Adrianople Region:' Adrianople Region west of the Midia-Enos line is still in in long term political chaos. Mostly divided under a Greek and Bulgarian occupation. They claim all of it, as do the Ottomans. The Ottomans do not concede on the Greek or Bulgarian claims and fortify the eastern the Midia-Enos line. We refuse to recognise the Bulgarian claim saying the land is full of Muslim Pomaks, Torbeš and Rodopi (Islamic Bulgarians, Macedonians and Greeks). The Sultan says he is only trying to protect fellow Moslem if all goes bad. He hopes major a crisis wont' occur. 1,000 troops enter the Ottoman controlled section west of the Midia-Enos line (the eastern most 20% of the province) and 1,000 men go to the Midia-Enos defence line it's self. **'Mt Lebanon autonomous community:' We promise to recognise there religious freedom (Maronite Christians) as long as they keep in there region and don’t annoy the Muslims. Agriculture is upgraded a bit. Both Jews and Christians are protected due to them being people of the book. **'Armenian Region:' We promise to recognise there religious freedom (Armenian Orthodox Christians) as long as they keep in there region and don’t annoy the Muslims. Both Jews and Christians are protected due to them being people of the book. **'Mutawakkilite Kingdom of Yemen:' Talks on more autonomy continue. The Ottoman Sultan and Yemeni King talk about turning it from an Ottoman province to a semi-independent vassal state. Negotiations are tough and many locals want to dump Turkey all together. It is too far away to control directly, so we hope to set up a puppet vessel regime in time. God, the King just won't listen. **'Emirate of Bahrain:' Talks on more autonomy begin. The Ottoman Sultan and Bahraini Emir talk about turning it from an Ottoman province to a semi-independent vassal state. Negotiations go well and many locals don't want to leave Turkey all together, they fear a Persian take over. It is too far away to control directly, so we hope to set up a puppet vessel regime soon. The Emir appreciates our moves. **'Al-Bahrain Region:' 500 Ottoman troops are sent to defend it. **'Assyrian Region:' Martial law is declared. We rush 1,000 troops to fight the rebels in The Assyrian Region. We start a 6 month heavy fortification of the town of Diyabekir. The rebels start to fold up as we use more ruthless tactics like hostage taking. **'Pontian Greek Region :' We promise to recognise there religious freedom (Greek Orthodox Christians) as long as they keep in there region and don’t annoy the Muslims. Both Jews and Christians are protected due to them being people of the book. Some stone quarries, carpentry works, fruit canneries open in the region. **'Kharz Region:' Martial law is declared. We rush 1,000 troops to fight the rebels in Kharz. We start a 6 month heavy fortification of the town of Kharz. **'Kingdom of Saudi Arabia: ' We deal with the Wahhabi heretics ruthlessly. Riyadh is flown over by our air-force (I know it's puny. 1 airship and 6 Wright brothers type aircraft were used in Saudi Arabia, the other airship and the 2 minimalist fighters are flying over the Dardanelles). We also shell it lightly with a couple of artillery peace and poison a well. 110 troops also attack Al-Kharj, burn down several houses. We demand they give in and convert to our type of Sunni Islam. **'Egypt' dip: We codon your attack on the Wahhabis because you can't force them to change their religion, It's only their option. Plus Wahhabis is a religious branch of Sunni Islam. **'Ottoman Dip:' We reconsider the planed attack and put it on hold it in favour of negotiations with the Saudis. The Ottoman Sultan and Saudi King talk about turning it from an Ottoman province to a semi-independent vassal state. Negotiations are tough and continue. *'Sultanate of Egypt:' We annex our Sudan officially, and begin to work on setting up jobs across the Sultanate.Prayers and lectures spout out of the mosques,They promote a common sense of Islamic unity in the face of a common enemy- Occupiers and hypocrisy. Jews and Christians are protected due to them being people of the book. Military generals become more Islamist hiding it from their higher ups. New Jobs are made a cross Cairo mostly arm factories. The Military is worked on. We are still a British colony but would like to gain more freedom. 'Jews and Christians are protected due to them being people of the book. We send troops to Libya entering that gray spot. ('new map tomorrow night) **'Ottoman Dip: '''We support Egypt's actions. We pledge 500 Ottoman troops to your aid if you need them. We ask Egypt for an alliance. We also ask Albania and Persia for an alliance. **'Egypt:' We decline,due to us being a British colony (but something big will happen) and most seeing the Ottoman as a old man that won't die.(no offence) but some generals still keep the idea on the table. **'Asking Albania for an alliance is just irrealistic, they literally won their independence from the Ottomans two years earlier. Also the Ottomans and Persians have always hated each other... Claus the Mighty (talk) 01:40, January 10, 2016 (UTC)' **'OK.Christina Pill (talk) 01:43, January 10, 2016 (UTC)' * '''Italy': PM Antonio Salandra declares the neutrality of Italy in the Austro-Hungarian War on Serbia officially; in reality, he offers his support to either side that meets his requirements. He offers the support of Italy to the Entente in exchange for Corsica, French Somaliland, British Somaliland, Aden Colony, Malta, the Crimea, Entente Tianjin concessions, and, in the case of victory, the Dalmatian coast, Tyrol, the Austrian Littoral, Vorarlberg, and Tsingtau. Salandra offers the support of Italy to the Dual Alliance in exchange for Tsingtau, German Samoa, Tyrol, the Dual Alliance Tianjin sessions, and, in the case of victory, Corsica, Tunisia, Somaliland, Aden Colony, Hong Kong, French India, and Malta. ** Italian Libya: Italian colonists quickly rush to colonize Southern Cyrenaica to prevent expansion by Egypt. Outposts are built in Al Jawf, Rebiana, Buzema, Tazirbu, Jabal Arkanu, and Jebel Uweinat. The 2nd Army is mobilized and deployed to Libya in case Egypt declares war. ** Egypt response ': We begin to heavily work on our army by setting up war factories across Sudan, and send them to South Cyrenaica setting up defense and wells in fear of war. Most of our troops are station north of Al Jawf and South of At Tallab and Jebel Uweit. ** '''Italian Somaliland: '''Somaliland Governor Giacom De Martino participates as ambassador to British Somaliland and French Somaliland. He asks both colonies for their support in a war to conquer Ethiopia. 1915 *'Austria Hungary- Knowing of their hatred towards Serbia, we begin granting asylum to Macedonian Nationalists with the intention of starting a revolution. We do the same with the Russian Communist factions. We also offer a military alliance to Egypt, the Netherlands and Albania. **Bosnia: Successfully invades Serbia from Valjevo to Vis **Tyrol: The Italian alliance is rejected **Tianjin: Cruisers, Destroyers and Land-cruisers are developed **Transylvania: Troops are increased along the Russian border *'Ottoman Empire:' 2 frigates starts thire 1 year building. A corvette, a sloop and a mine layer are biult. 100,000 troops are sent to the east of the nation, 5,000 to Basra and 5,000 to Aleppo. A mass call-up occurs and we start a steady recruitment of what will total at 1,100,000 men in a year from now. We continue heavy fortification work in stone, land mines and barbed wire in Trebizond and the Gulf of Izmir. Navel dockyards start there 1 year building of navel docks, ship works, carpentry works, fruit canneries and a steel mill at Izmir and Karsiyaka. A couple of oil wells are drilled by those few existing in Basra and Mosul (Iran, Iraq and Azerbaijan were the then local oil producers). Yemen is given up on and let drift in to independence after refusing to vassalage. Bahrain becomes an independent and loyal vassal state. Talks go on with the Saudis, but they are totally un-co-oprative. Saudi Al-Kharj is besiege and there are several bloody skirmishes. Rebels are fought in Hejaz, Asir and Ha'il; so 10,000 Ottoman troops start to fight them in each local and the rebels start to fade. Some people riot for separatism in the Arminian Region. 200 Ha'il vessel militia help us against their rebels to. 1,000 troops enter Al-Ahsa, the Adrianople Region east of the Midia-Enos, Khars Region, Bagdad city and Gaza City to protect them from colonialist invaders.Secret- The government talks about laying in to Greece, Bulgaria, Saudi Arabia or Kuwait sometime next year, but we don't know which yet. Mustaffa Kammel Attertrk is doing well as a army officer and will be promoted. We make 50lt chlorine in weponised form. 5 light fighters and 10 Wright Brothers type aircraft are made. We start agitating Azeri nationalism (Azerbaijan Democratic Republic) in Russia. ' We send a tean of exsplorers in to the northern Arabian grey zone between Ha'il and the Ottoman Empier and formaly annex it to the empier anfter we defeat the tribal town of Al-Anbar. All of our navel vessels go in to the south east Black Sea. Agriculture is upped in Mount Lebanon Autonomous Region, Trebizond, southern Anatolia and the Beqquar Valley. *'Sultanate of Egypt:Begin to work on setting up jobs across the Sultanate.Prayers and lectures spout out of the mosques,They promote a common sense of Islamic unity in the face of a common enemy- Occupiers and hypocrisy. Jews and Christians are protected due to them being people of the book. Military generals become more Islamist hiding it from their higher ups.New Jobs are made a cross Cairo mostly arm factories. The Military is heavily worked on. We are still a British colony but would like to gain more freedom. 'Jews and Christians are protected due to them being people of the book. Every man from 18-37 must serve in the army for 5 years.'100 airplanes are made,16,000 rifles are made. 90 ships, 700 artillery guns. Troops are send them to South Cyrenaica setting up defense and wells in fear of war. Most of our troops are station north of Al Jawf and South of At Tallab and Jebel Uweit. We secretly ask Italy to peacefully spilt South Cyrenaica and work on invading Ethiopia. **'Italian Libya': Italian Libya offers the Treaty of Benghazi to Egypt: Egypt is granted Cyrenaica west of At Tallab and south of the 27th Parallel (Current Northern Border of Kufra District), Italy recognizes Egyptian independence from the United Kingdom and control of Libya beneath the Tropic of Cancer, and Egypt joins Italy in the planned invasion of Ethiopia and only annexes Borana, Bako, Maji, Illuabor, Welega, Gura-Farda, Benessa, Gimira, and Goldea (Map). **'Sultanate of Egypt: dip:' For Libya we will take the deal. But for Ethiopia would like it to be fixed to ethic and religious groups.(map of Muslim/map for Christians/map for both) Category:Map Games Category:The World at War II Category:World War 1 Category:Modern era Map Games Category:WWII